Descubriendo Londres
by Pennyfeather
Summary: Sakura y cia van a estudiar a un pais que nunca jamas habian pisado...leanloo y dejen reviews
1. Chapter 1

Hoola! Espero que estén muy bien al igual que yo, bueno este es el segundo fic que escribo, pero primero que hago de Card Captor Sakura, la verdad no se si voy a poner aquí algo de magia, no lo creo la verdad, pero espero que les guste , y me dejen cometarios, sugerencias, etc.

Ah sii y dejen reviews para que pueda continuar sip?

Bueno ya díganme que me calle si no aquí sigo escribiendo jaja ¡ah! y espero que lo disfruten XD

O

Era una tarde lluviosa, había estado tan emocionada con la idea de ir a dar un paseo por ahí, con sus amigos, pero no, gracias a la lluvia ahora se encontraba sentada en su escritorio frente a la gran ventana de su habitación, tenía la computadora portátil abierta, pero su mirada estaba fija en el edificio de enfrente, el edificio del dormitorio de los hombres, miraba específicamente en la misma dirección de su habitación, solo que un piso mas abajo.

Aunque había mucha distancia entre ambos edificios, gracias a una gran extensión de césped y árboles de todos tamaños; la chica de ojos verdes miraba ensimismada la habitación de cierto castaño, amigo desde la infancia: Shaoran Li

Se sentía un poco decepcionada de la ciudad donde se encontraba, había insistido tanto a su padre que la mandara por dos años a estudiar inglés fuera de Japón; diciéndole que era una gran oportunidad, por que así cuando la empresa quedara en manos de ella, teniendo como arma el idioma ingles, sería mas fácil abrir y cerrar contratos, además que se había emocionado tanto con lo que había leído en una de las revistas de la empresa de su padre, el papel decía: _"REINO UNIDO: El Castillo Windsor o el West End, Los Beatles o Coldplay... ¡Lo tradicional se une a la moda en este país!"_, y venían incluidas fotos de una prestigiada escuela, fotos de los dormitorios, "son decorados al gusto del alumno" había leído...eso estaba muy bien. Y después de todo...¡lo había conseguido, su padre había aceptado y ya estaba pagado todo, inscripciones, colegiaturas, boletos de avión, y lo que mas le alegraba era que iban sus mejores amigos también; Tomoyo Daidouji, Eriol Hiragiizawa, que volvía a su natal Inglaterra aprovechando el viaje, y Shaoran Li, este último fue el que causo mas alegría a Sakura Kinomoto.

Pero ahora no podía salir con ellos, todos los estudiantes estaban refugiados en sus habitaciones, otros disfrutaban viendo televisión en la sala de estar del colegio.

Habían terminado las clases de ese día, y los cuatro amigos habían decidido ir a dar un paseo por Londres, pero Sakura había olvidado un pequeño e insignificante detalle de la tierra del té: la lluvia.

Toda iba muy bien desde que llegaron: una escuela elegantísima, bonitos dormitorios para hombres y mujeres, y habitaciones individuales. Los centros comerciales eran enormes y de última moda, y las clases...bueno, jamás creyó que ir al colegio fuera tan interesante; enormes cafeterías, platillos deliciosos muy diferentes a los de Japón obviamente, gente muy amable..."¡y de todo el mundo!" había notado Sakura , y lo que mas le gustaba a Tomoyo, los hombres ingleses.

Sakura fue interrumpida de sus pensamientos, por los tímidos golpes que escuchaba en su puerta, salió de su ensimismamiento, y al abrir los ojos le molesto la pintura rosa pálido de toda su habitación, tardó unos segundos mas en reaccionar e ir a abrir la puerta.

"Tomoyo" saludo Sakura "me asustaste..."

"Hola Sakura-chan" saludo alegremente su amiga pasando a la rosada habitación de Sakura "No era mi intención asustarte" hizo una mueca de arrepentimiento fingido "Pero dime¿¿en que, mas bien en QUIÉN estabas pensando?"

Sakura se estremeció por unos segundos, y desvió la mirada hacia la ventana de la habitación que estaba mirando instantes atrás, por lo que su amiga lo noto.

"Oh vamos Sakura, dime, estas pensando en el joven Li ¿verdad?" dijo alegremente su amiga.

"Hoee, pero que cosas dices Tomoyo" respondió con un leve sonrojo.

"Bueno no estoy aquí para hablar de eso¿que te parece si vamos a la cafetería, por lo que veo, aquí todas las personas están acostumbradas a la lluvia, no es malo, la verdad, llueve un poco mas aquí que en Japón, pero anda Vamonos ya" sentenció Tomoyo caminando hacia la puerta.

"Esta bien, solo deja buscar mi abrigo" Sakura empezó a abrir los cajones de sus interminables cómodas, su enorme closet y nada, hasta que lo vio encima de la silla de su escritorio. "Jajaja que despistadaa"

Tomoyo y Sakura se dirigían a la cafetería de la escuela, cuando divisan a lo lejos a Eriol junto con Shaoran.

"Eriol, Shaoran, aquí estamos" gritaba Tomoyo , para que sus amigos la escucharan entre tanto tumulto de estudiantes.

"Buena tarde mis queridas damas" saludo caballerosamente Eriol y al mismo tiempo riéndose de lo que había dicho.

"Hola chicos" saludó alegremente Sakura "nos dirigíamos hacia la cafetería¿¿no quieren acompañarnos?" preguntó dirigiendo la mirada hacia Shaoran.

Shaoran reacciono ante la mirada de Sakura, había estado embelesado contemplándola "Claro, vamos con ustedes verdad Eriol?"

"..."

"¿Eriol?" pero Eriol y Tomoyo ya iban camino a la cafetería a risa y risa.

"Oo esta bien...váyanse sin nosotros no hay problema" respondió Sakura cayéndose al piso el estilo anime y con una gran gota en la cabeza.

"Bueno" dijo Shaoran "Sigámoslos antes de que desaparezcan, que aun no se muy bien donde queda la cafetería"

Pero entonces cuando voltearon¡Oh sorpresa!

Continuara


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola! Aquí estoy de nuevo, despues de casi medio año de no actualizar absolutamente nada, creo que estas vacaciones me ayudaran mucho a seguir escribiendo...es que con eso de que entre a la Universidad, todo se volvio un poco mas pesado, despues de estar en la prepa y hacer tanto relajo jaja nada de eso es lo mismo ahora...pero bueno no tengo por que aburrirlos mas con mis platicas jaja, los dejo con el segundo capitulo de mi historia, espero que les guste; bueno Sakura y Co. No me pertenecen ya sabemos que es de CLAMP.

o

"¿¿Eriol?" pero Eriol y Tomoyo ya iban camino a la cafetería a risa y risa.

"Oo esta bien...váyanse sin nosotros no hay problema" respondió Sakura cayéndose al piso el estilo anime y con una gran gota en la cabeza.

"Bueno" dijo Shaoran "Sigámoslos antes de que desaparezcan, que aun no se muy bien donde queda la cafetería"

Pero entonces cuando voltearon, ¡Oh sorpresa!

o

Cuando Sakura y Shaoran iban dando vuelta hacia la cafetería, Sakura pegó un grito, corrió como loca hacia donde se encontraba una persona, el solista de uno de sus grupos favoritos; y ahí parado y viendo correr a esa niña hacia él como una loca, estaba Greg Gilbert (es el vocalista de Delays un grupo muy bueno...fue el primero que se me vino a la mente jaja ).

Sakura gritaba a mas no poder "¡¡¡Greg, Greeeeeg!" gritaba mas que histérica, "No te vayas por favor, ¡solo quiero una foto y un autógrafo!"

"¡Hola, no es necesario que hagas tanto alboroto ¿sabes?" contestó el aludido con una enorme gota en la cabeza.

"Hoeee" fue lo unico que pudo pronunciar Sakura antes de tornarse mas roja que el tomate "Eh...bueno yo solo...yo solo..."

Pero fue interrumpida por Greg "Creo que tu amigo nos podría tomar la foto, ¿no crees?" dijo como si fuera la cosa mas obvia del mundo"

Pero Sakura estaba embelesada contemplando al hombre que tenía en frente "Oh Greg ¡¡tienes una voz tan angelical!" proclamaba Sakura al tiempo que sacaba la camara digital de su bolsa.

Por lo que en ese momento el pobre de Greg se ganó una mirada asesina de parte de cierto castaño que contemplaba la escena con un dejo de furia, "_Como puede ser que este hombre pueda conquistar tan pronto a MI Sakura, cuando yo he intentado por años y nada" _pensaba el pobre de Shaoran, que equivocado estaba.

Después de la sesión de fotos en la cual el pobre vocalista fue víctima de miradas terribles de odio de parte de Sahoran; Sakura invitó a Greg a ir a la cafetería con ellos; ESA si que fue la gota que derramo el vaso para los pensamientos asesinos de Shaoran.

Mientras caminaban hacia la cafetería en busca de Tomoyo y Eriol, Sakura iba platicando con Greg acerca de que ellos venían de Japón a estudiar y lo que les parecía Londres en ese momento.

"Es un lugar muy bello, tiene un clima parecido al de Japón" decía Sakura muy emocionada, pero reflexiono y dijo "Bueno...tendrá que ver que ambas son islas ¿verdad Shaoran?"

"Y lo mejor aún no llega" contaba Greg muy animado contandoles acerca de su natal Inglaterra "Para Navidad siempre tenemos nevadas, deberían ir al Golden Eye en esa época, desde ahí pueden divisar la ciudad nevada, es una experiencia realmente encantadora" (el Golden Eye es como la rueda de la fortuna pero para ver todo Londres, espero la hayan visto en fotos).

Acababan de llegar a la cafetería cuando escucharon la voz de Tomoyo llamandolos "¡¡Sakura, ¡¡Li, por acá" gritaba alzando una mano para que pudieran ver en que mesa se encontraban.

"Tomoyo, Eriol, miren con quien nos hemos encontrado cuando ustedes..."pero su voz quedo apagada cuando se escucho una estampida de gente corriendo en torno a ellos. "Hoee" fue lo único que atino a decir Sakura.

Miles y miles de jovencitas corrían en torno a Greg, gritando cosas como "¡¡¡Que guapo!" o "Esta mejor en persona que en las fotos". El pobre de Greg solo atinaba a sonreir y tomas las plumas, fotos, discos y papeles que le daban para firmar autógrafos.

"Santo cielo" decia Eriol sorprendido "me gustaría ser tan famoso como el para tener tantas lindas fans a mis pies ." miraba a la multitud con ojos de borrego a medio morir.

"Eres el colmo Hiragiizawa" le gritaba una Tomoyo avergonzada de las palabras de su amigo.

Mientras que Tomoyo y Eriol empezaban una discusión acerca de la "fama" de Eriol, Sakura noto que Shaoran estaba mas callado de que costumbre.

"¿Shaoran?" lo llamó delicadamente Sakura.

"..." no obtuvo ninguna respuesta por parte de el.

"¡¡¡Li Shaoran!" gritó Sakura un tanto preocupada.

"¿Qué pasa?" contesto enojado Shaoran.

Sakura se sorprendió de la manera en que su mejor amigo le había respondido "...solo me preocupe por tí...parecia como si no estuvieras en este mundo"

Shaoran pareció meditarlo un momento, pero cuando respondió, lo hizo de la misma manera, fría y enojada que antes "¡Claro que no estoy en este mundo!" gritó "Mis pensamientos andan vagando en otro lugar, creo que me retiro de aquí, si necesitan algo estaré en mi habitación" y diciendo esto, dio la media vuelta, salió de la cafetería y se perdió de la vista de Sakura en los interminables pasillos, dejandola con una cara de incomprensión y tristeza a la vez.

"¡¡Sakura!" escucho que la llamaba Tomoyo "¿Qué paso con el joven Li, ¿porque se fue tan enojado?" pregunto Tomoyo con un dejo de asombro en la voz.

Sakura reacciono "No lo se Tomoyo, pero se porto muy frío de nuevo, creo que yo también me retiro a mi habitación a leer un rato y a avanzar con las tareas" se dio la media vuelta y camino por los largos e interminables pasillos y escaleras de la escuela. Iba tan ensimismada pensando en la reacción que había tenido Shaoran hacía un momento atrás..._"No entiendo que le paso, ¿porque se comporto así, ¿que le hice?" _estos pensamientos ensombrecian a Sakura, que no se dio cuenta de que choco con alguien es ese instatante y le tiro todos los libros.

"¡Oh! Lo siento de verdad, perdoname soy una descuidada" imploraba al momento que recogía los libros del suelo, hasta que una voz la saco de sus apuros.

"No te apures" le contestó la voz que pertenecía al dueño de los libros. Cuando Sakura levantó la vista, se encontró con el hombre mas apuesto que sus ojos hubieran visto jamás. (si claro como noo ¬¬ y al rato ya la vere diciendo lo mismo de Shaoran). Era un joven alto, de muy buen físico, ojos azules, cabello rubio, un poco largo pero no demasiado, parecía que el también venía distraido, pero al ver a Sakura, se le olvido cualquier cosa que traía en la cabeza. "No claro que no no dejare que una linda dama como tu recoga estos libros tan pesados" y se agacho al lado de ella a recoger los libros y demás que cayó al suelo con el impacto.

"Edward Speleers" tendió su mano para saludar a Sakura "puedes llamarme Edd si lo gustas" sonrió.

"Sakura Kinomoto" le dio su mano también, se quedaron callados solo levantando los libros, pero de pronto la voz de su nuevo amigo Edward la saco de sus pensamientos.

"Y dime Sakura, puedo llamarte así ¿verdad, ¿de donde vienes?" preguntó muy sonriente.

"Pues verás, vengo con mis amigos desde Japón, me quedaré aquí por 2 años" sonrió Sakura al ver la amabilidad de Edward.

"Te encantará este país, yo naci aquí, es decir aquí en Inglaterra, y tiene ciudades hermosas, ¿alguna vez has visitado Liverpool, es la cuna de The Beatles, el mejor grupo de los 60's, ¿los conoces?"

"Veras...no nunca he ido...pero he escuchado a mi papá con esos discos, me gusta su música" decía Sakura recordando los discos de su padre.

"¿Verdad que son muy buenos? ¡Y no sabes! Inglaterra ha dado al mundo muy buenos grupos de música; por mencionarte algunos...esta Coldplay, Travis, Radio Head, Keane..." se quedó pensando, pero una muy emocionada Sakura lo saco de sus pensamientos. (Perdón, tenía que sacar a la luz a esos grupos o si no me moría jaja ademas están en Inglaterra, que mas podiamos esperar jeje )

"¡¡¡Claro que los conozco, de hecho es de la música que más escucho, además de la japonesa claro está" sonrio abiertamente "Además también he leído..." pero se quedó congelada al recordar por que se encontraba en ese pasillo "Oye sabes que, nos vemos después te parece, tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer, y disculpame" se despidió de él dejandolo con una cara de ¿qué?.

Siguió caminando por los pasillos y de pronto la alegría que la había invadido al conocer a Edward se desvaneció, la atacó otra ves el sentimiento de tristeza que le había dejado Shaoran al comportarse de esa manera, sinceramente no entendía que había pasado, si antes de ir a la cafetería todo había estado muy bien, no había pasado nada, ni siquiera se habían peleado para que el se hubiera molestado de ese modo. "_Solo espero que ese cambio de carácter haya sido momentaneo, no creo soportar que volviera a su carácter de cuando teníamos 10 años" _pensó con una amarga sonrisa como había sido en aquellos días su amigo Shaoran.

o

En otra parte del internado se encontraba un joven castaño sentado al frente de una de las ventanas de su habitación, simplemente no podía creer como ese vocalistucho de quinta (que claro que cantaban muy bien, Sakura ya lo había hecho escuchar el disco miles de veces), había conquitado rapidamente a Sakura, mientras que el por mas que trataba de conquistar a su mejor amiga, no lo lograba, ni siquiera podía decirle lo que sentía por ella (omitamos que en el anime le confesó sus sentimientos jaja), habían pasado ya mas de 7 años desde que se convirtieran en los mejores amigos del mundo y solo pasaba nada...hasta ya creía que Eriol tendría mas pronto novia que él, claro, conociendo a su amigo del alma, no dudaba que pronto se enamorara y fuera feliz el resto de su vida (jajaja lo se lo se, exagere un poco pero bueno), hasta la tímida Tomoyo no tardaría en enamorar a un inglés, francés, italiano, alemán, lo que fuera que estuviera estudiando en esa institución.

Shaoran pronto olvido ese tema, sabía que tenía demasiados deberes por cumplir para mañana, abrio su computadora y se puso a trabajar, aunque claro esta, su mente no estaba al cien por ciento dedicada a lo que estaba haciendo. Se preguntaba que estaría haciendo Sakura en ese momento...

Fin del capítulo.

Bueno...espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, se que no es muy largo como debería estar después de 1000 años, jaja no es cierto, después de 6 meses de no escribir nada, pero espero actualizar mas seguido en estas vacaciones.

_**SakuritaTsukino: **_aquí tienes la continuación del fic, espero que te guste )

_**sora 2515: **_Gracias por tu review, y por leerlo! Aquí tienes el segundo chap, disfrutalo!

_**Serenity-princess: **_Que bueno que te guste la historia! Gracias! Y perdón por tanta tardanza.

_**Pily14ccs: **_amiga! mil gracias por confiar en mí Pily, eres muy especial ¿sabes, disfrutalo.


End file.
